Conventionally, a navigation system that can display point of interest (POI) information of a POI, which is a specific place or facility considered to be of use or interest to someone, on a monitor is known.
A navigation system that acquires POI data about a POI having a high popularity level within a predetermined range from a current position of a vehicle and displays an icon at a corresponding position on a map on a monitor so that the icon can be selected as a transit point candidate on the basis of the POI data is also known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-081919 (JP 2015-081919 A)). In the technique described in JP 2015-081919 A, a popularity level is calculated by collecting the number of persons visiting the POI using GPS receivers of smartphones or mobile phones.
As another technique of displaying a destination having a high popularity level, a technique of collecting evaluated values received via a web site from users and calculating a popularity level is also known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-034767 (JP 2015-034767 A)).
In the above-mentioned navigation system, when a POI is presented on the basis of a popularity level acquired using information from net users, there is a tendency for the popularity level of a POI located in a region which can be easily visited and used to be high. There is a problem in that the popularity level of a POI close to a city center is necessarily high and the popularity level of a POI located away from a city is relatively low.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a navigation system, a POI presentation method, a POI presentation program, and a recording medium that present a POI having a high popularity level suitable for each region.